Letters
by arayth3darkpr1nc3ss
Summary: Two Superstars grieve over someone they both care about deeply. OC


Randy Orton looked in the mirror somberly as he tied his tie. To him it was the saddest day he ever thought he could experience. He was going to a funeral. Not just any funeral, the funeral of his best friend and hero. His blue eyes caught sight of a picture on the dresser. He studied it and had to fight back tears. Randy shook his head and took a breath before leaving his childhood bedroom. He walked down the hall and stopped seeing his friend sitting on a bed looking at a worn teddy bear. Randy studied the older man taking in his black suit. He didn't know how he was holding up with the loss but he knew it wasn't good. Randy turned his head hearing a door open. He looked at his mother who was trying to keep a brave front.

Elaine went into the room and sat next to the man on the bed. "Sweetie." She said low putting a hand on his. "We should get going. The service will be starting soon."

Randy went into the room and gently took the bear. "Come on." He said gently. "She wouldn't want you to be like this John."

Cena looked up at Randy and sighed. "If I just sit here, it will be as if none of this is happening."

Elaine spoke her voice shaking some. "John she was a brave woman but no one could have stopped this from happening."

John shook his head. "Someone could have." He looked at Elaine. "Of all people why her?"

"I don't know." Elaine said honestly.

Randy looked at the two and then around the room they were in.

Bob Orton walked past the door then stopped and turned around. He looked at the three. "We have to go. The service will be starting soon."

John ran a hand over his head as he let out a breath. He slowly stood and walked to the door not saying a word, so many memories flooding his mind.

Randy walked behind him putting a hand on his shoulder to offer some kind of support. He walked with him down the stairs seeing a few of their friends who had stayed in the Orton home waiting by the open door. The clouds gathering perfectly showing the emotions of everyone gathered in the house.

Bob took Elaine's hand and lead her to the limo that was waiting. He got in with her and held her close.

Randy got in the car and leaned his head back. He didn't know how he was going to get through the event.

John watched as the others entered the car. He stepped to stand in front the open door, but looked back at the house, hoping but knowing she would not be following him with that smile he loved, plastered on her beautiful face. John hung his head and slid into the car, closing the door.

Randy listened to the silence as they drove towards the funeral site. He closed his eyes a moment to think about the person they were going to be burying. She was a Marine, survived countless conditions during the war, had come home on leave to be with her family and fiancee. She had decided to volunteer for duty with the Toys for Tots drive against the wishes of everyone. An idiot tried to rob the store where the toy drive was at and she tried to stop him. Randy opened his eyes feeling the car stop and sighed. He stepped out and noticed the different soldiers around that came to honor their fallen comrade.

John stepped out the car and glanced at the people. He saw friends, family, and others there to show love and respect to his love. But he selfishly wished to be alone with her. It still took all his strength to come to terms with her death and just seeing the large group of people made his heart ache more.

Bob and Elaine walked towards the door to the church and took their seats. They saw the casket that was closed at the moment. Elaine closed her eyes slowly letting out tears.

Randy took a seat and saw the large photo of the girl they came to respect in her Marine uniform. He sighed low as he read the name on the photo. Rachel Katie Orton. His twin and John's fiancee. The one who chose the path of a soldier versus the path of the wrestler.

John chose to stand at the back of the church and stare at the casket. He wasn't sure why but stepping closer seemed too straining to do. His eyes then looked over the picture next to it. Her gray-green eyes, shown bright with flecks of blue that only she had. It hit him that he would never see them again.

As the pastor started with the sermon Randy's mind jumped to the day he found out about Rachel and John dating.

"_Rachel he's my best friend." Randy said looking at the short girl infront of him. _

"_Well Randal he's more than that to me." She said her whole demeanor screaming defiance._

"_Why him?" Randy asked. "If you were to get involved with a wrestler why not someone else?"_

_Rachel pushed some of her hair back and looked up at Randy. "He respects me as more than just a woman. He respects what I do."_

Randy smiled some thinking about that comment. She was proud of what she did. Serving her country wasn't a job to her. To her it was her duty and an honor. He glanced at the casket.

John slowly walked up the aisle and sat next to Randy. The guy and him were as close as brothers but he could remember the day Orton had threatened to kill him if he hurt Rachel. He had to laugh to himself thanking God Rachel was there to save him from her brother.

"_Randy, you know I would never hurt her." John stared at his friend. Randy had been lecturing him for the past hour._

"_Bullshit. She's gone more than we are John. How am I to know your going to stay faithful to her? Or if she gets injured how do I know your not going to run for the hills?" Randy asked his jaw ticking._

"_Because I have been in love with her for sometime man. And I the thought of her getting hurt scares me more than anything. Scares me that she could die and I would never get to tell her how I felt. Being with her now, I'm not going to screw things up. I don't plan on going anywhere."_

_Before Randy could respond a voice spoke up stepping out from the bedroom of the hotel room. "Randy stop it. I'm a big girl." Rachel said walking out to look at him. "Besides I'm the one who asked him out not the other way around."_

_Randy looked at her in shock not realizing it had happened that way. "But you called him a bubble butt."_

"_Hey I call it like I see it." She said with a shrug. "Now be the wonderful big brother that I know you can be and be nice. Accept this or my boot is going up your ass."_

_Randy grumbled. "Fine but if he hurts you I call punting rights."_

"_He hurts me my unit has already vowed to kidnap him and leave him in a desert." _

John shook his head. Her saying that had left him wide eyed and scared. But even that could not keep him from her.

Bob sat listening to the pastor and he looked at the photo of his daughter. He started thinking about the day John had asked for her hand. He took a breath.

_Bob looked at John with a raised brow looking up from cleaning the rifle that had been a present from Rachel. "You want my permission to what?"_

_John nervously lifted his cap and scratched the back of his head. His mouth was now dry and he felt himself start to sweat. "I...I want your permission to...to marry Rachel," he managed to get out._

_Bob wiped his hands taking in the request. He sighed. "Should have known Elaine was right." He said. "So your really serious about her?" He asked. He had to admit John lasted longer than any other guy Rachel had dated. _

"_Yes sir." John looked at him. "I've really thought this through and being with Rachel is something I truly want. She means everything to me."_

_Bob nodded. "Okay if you wish to marry her then you have my blessing." He said. "But don't expect her to give up her career for you. You try that then you will know what buckshot feels like."_

_John smiled with a nod. "I wont ask her to do that. I know how much she loves what she does. I might not like it and I will always worry over her, but I respect what she wants."_

Bob watched as the casket was opened for people to pay their respects. He led Elaine up and bent down to kiss the forehead of his daughter. If he hadn't known better he would have thought she was sleeping.

Randy watched everyone file up and stayed seated. He knew that once him and John payed their respects it would get shut again and then those of her unit would be carrying her casket to the grave site. He glanced at the group of Marines standing at attention along the wall. Their eyes the only thing showing emotion.

Cena stood and walked up the casket with Randy next to him as everyone else too their seats once again. He bit the inside of his cheek as he saw her forever still body lay before him.

Randy put his hand over her's and leaned forward kissing her forehead. "I'll watch over him." He whispered. He closed his eyes feeling tears starting to come, He stepped back to give John a moment.

He gently ran his hand over her head, and smiled a sad smile. "I know that you want me to not be like this but I need to for a little bit. Not long so you don't have to worry about threatening me." He chuckled. "I love you Rachel, I always will." John leaned down and kissed her cheek then backed up slowly.

Randy moved to the side watching the men come forward to close the casket then took in them draping it with the flag. His parents had decided to give her a burial with Military honors. Randy took in the sight of the men picking up the casket and slowly start walking down the aisle. He felt the tears slipping down his cheeks and he wiped them.

John squeezed his shoulder as he watched his friend slowly start to break down some. Randy had been the one to keep him together, now he felt like it was his turn to repay that favor.

As Randy followed the men he tried to keep his composure together for his family and John. He would mourn for his sister in private. As they came to a stop he watched as the group slowly folded the flag. He then looked at his mother who was crying because soon that flag would be placed in her and Bob's hands.

John rubbed his eyes to hold back tears. The woman he loved more than everything was about to be buried.

Elaine took the flag with shaky hands as Taps started to play and the casket was lowered.

Bob held Elaine as she broke down. He closed his eyes as tears slipped down his cheeks.

Randy jumped hearing the first shots fired of the 21 gun salute. He closed his eyes listening to the next two rounds. He then opened his eyes slowly and watched as each person of her unit dropped a handful of dirt on her casket before it started to get covered as the rain slowly started to fall.

John felt the rain drops hit his face, only then did he let out his first set of tears. He had tired not to but no longer could he hold them in. He stood motionless as he looked at her grave.

As everyone started to leave Randy stood next to John looking at the grave. It seemed much too big for the person it held inside it and he let the tears start. He shook his head. "Rachel you can't be in there. It's too big." He said as he put a hand on the headstone.

John placed his hand on the other side of the headstone. "She would hit you for saying that." He smiled in between tears. He rubbed the stone some. "We will miss you angel."

Randy closed his eyes tight choking some as he spoke. "Show those Arch Angels what it means to be a Warrior." He said.

John smiled and nodded. He and Randy stood there a few minutes longer before they slowly said their last goodbyes and walked to the car waiting for them. He could not help but glance back.

~That night~

Randy walked into Rachel's room hearing music and watched John sitting on the bed with a box next to him. He noticed him reading something and sat next to him. "What's these?" He asked looking at the box full of pieces of paper, postcards, and envelopes.

"Letters and postcards she sent to me. I kept all that she sent me." John looked at the letter in his hand.

Randy watched the look on John's face and saw the comfort there then listened to the song playing on the radio.

**Far from home you find me**

**Amidst the lost and dying**

**Nothing's fair in love and war**

**Worlds apart in desperation**

**Please erase this separation**

**Only you are worth fighting for**

**There's love in every letter written**

**A hope that gets me through the day**

**Forever is never too long to wait**

**Some day soon we'll be together**

**Where a moment lasts forever**

**And our love shines brighter than the stars**

**Until then I will remember**

**Every word and every letter**

**The promises you've written on my heart**

**I see the darkness blinding**

**And all that's left are my dreams**

**To save me from the night**

**Your words of hope remind me**

**Somewhere the sun is shining**

**Don't give up the fight**

Randy closed his eyes. _I promise Rach, I won't give up. I'll watch over everyone._


End file.
